Benutzer Diskussion:Clone Commander Keller/Archiv2
| style="border-bottom:0px" valign="middle" align="center"| 300px|Willkommen in meiner Bibliothek |width="20px"| | style="border-bottom:0px" valign="middle" align="center"| |- |} Inhaltsverzeichnis Warum ist bei mir schon der Headliner im Inhaltsverzeichnis drin? Gruß, – [[Benutzer:Clone Commander Keller|'CC Keller']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Clone Commander Keller 15:11, 28. Mai 2010 (CEST) :Da ist = Headliner = drin, der macht das erst so groß. Ändere am besten die Font size und nimm die raus. – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 15:20, 28. Mai 2010 (CEST) ::Könntest du das vielleicht für mich ändern? Gruß, – [[Benutzer:Clone Commander Keller|'CC Keller']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Clone Commander Keller 15:28, 28. Mai 2010 (CEST) :::Ackabr ist mir zuvorgekommen... – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 15:36, 28. Mai 2010 (CEST) ::::An euch beide Danke! Gruß, – [[Benutzer:Clone Commander Keller|'CC Keller']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Clone Commander Keller 15:37, 28. Mai 2010 (CEST) Lethal Trackdown Hallo C.C. Keller, vielleicht hast du ja Lust mir mit dem Artikel Lethal Trackdown zu helfen. Vor allem mit der Wochenschau komme ich nicht ganz klar. Das wäre nett von dir. Gruß, C. Rex 00:22, 29. Mai 2010 (CEST) :Klar, doch! Ich versuch dir so viel es geht unter die Arme zu greifen. Gruß, – [[Benutzer:Clone Commander Keller|'CC Keller']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Clone Commander Keller 09:53, 29. Mai 2010 (CEST) UC? Da ich bald für längere Zeit abwesend sein werde, bitte ich darum, ob jemand vielleicht meine beiden derzeitigen UC Artikeln (Mission in den Unteren Ebenen von Coruscant und Familie Vane) übernehmen könnte. Ich wäre demjenigen sehr dankbar dafür und bitte um Entschuldigung, dass ich diese nicht selbst zu Ende führen konnte. Gruß, – [[Benutzer:Clone Commander Keller|'CC Keller']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Clone Commander Keller 12:19, 30. Mai 2010 (CEST) Bin zurück Und da bin ich wieder! Habe in den letzten paar Wochen eine schriftliche, mündliche und aktive Arbeit nach der anderen gehabt und konnte so leider nicht in der Jedipedia schreiben. Nun ist diese Zeit endlich vorbei (Puh), jedoch muss ich sagen das ich momentan gesundheitlich nicht gut in Fassung bin und ich deshalb auch weiterhin nicht mehr so oft aktiv sein werde. Grüße an alle Benutzer, – [[Benutzer:Clone Commander Keller|'CC Keller']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Clone Commander Keller 12:26, 19. Jun. 2010 (CEST) :Hi ich bin leider mit Familie Vane nicht weit gekommen aber ich bin mit Mission in den Unteren Ebenen von Coruscant fertich geworden.--[[Benutzer:Pre Vizsla|'Pre Vizsla ']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Pre Vizsla 12:31, 19. Jun. 2010 (CEST) ::Dank dir für deine tolle Hilfe. Ich werde den Artikel Familie Vane wohl an Nahdar abgeben, da ich nicht die genügenden Quellen besitze. Gruß, – [[Benutzer:Clone Commander Keller|'CC Keller']] 20px|link=Benutzer Diskussion:Clone Commander Keller 14:29, 19. Jun. 2010 (CEST) :::Held der Konföderation Teil 1 und 2 ist dafür nötig. – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 14:34, 19. Jun. 2010 (CEST) ::::Also ich habe beide Teile--[[Benutzer:Pre Vizsla|'Pre Vizsla ']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Pre Vizsla 14:36, 19. Jun. 2010 (CEST) Bilderüberschreiben Kanns du mal aufhören ständig Bilder zu überschreiben indem du sie neu hochlädst und dazu noch nicht einmal die neue Quelle angibst. Gruß Darth Schorsch (Diskussion) 13:12, 19. Jun. 2010 (CEST) :Könntest du dich bitte konkreter ausdrücken? Welche Grafik meinst du genau? Gruß, – [[Benutzer:Clone Commander Keller|'CC Keller']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Clone Commander Keller 13:14, 19. Jun. 2010 (CEST) ::Z.B. Das Trooperbild. Das stammt aus den Fan-Site-Kid, also dürfen wir das gar nicht verwenden. Admiral Ackbar 13:15, 19. Jun. 2010 (CEST) :::Das wusste ich nicht, Sorry. Gruß, – [[Benutzer:Clone Commander Keller|'CC Keller']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Clone Commander Keller 13:17, 19. Jun. 2010 (CEST) ::::Zudem müssen es nicht immer die Bilder der WP sein. – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 13:18, 19. Jun. 2010 (CEST) :::::Ich mein zum Beispiel die Legacy Bilder da steht über als der SB Klauen des Drachen drin, und da waren sie auch alle her die von dir sind noch gar nicht in Deutschland in einer Geschichte erschienen, die sind zum Teil aus Heft 44,45, usw. das is Falsch bequellt zumall ich bezweeifel das du die Comics überhaupt hast und die Bilder einfach auf der Wook dir klaust ohne zu wissen ob das das ultima ist. Gruß Darth Schorsch (Diskussion) 13:19, 19. Jun. 2010 (CEST) Zudem solltest du nie Bilder mit anderen Bildern überschreiben, welche nicht das selbe Motiv zeigen. Lade sie einfach unter einem neuen Dateinamen hoch. --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 13:22, 19. Jun. 2010 (CEST) Kekse :Dank dir. Gruß, – [[Benutzer:Clone Commander Keller|'CC Keller']] 37px|link=Benutzer Diskussion:Clone Commander Keller 10:51, 20. Jun. 2010 (CEST) Bilder Ich würde an deiner Stelle etwas aufpassen, was die Bilderlizenzen angeht. Wenn du Copyrightgeschützte Bilder als gemeinfrei angibst, kann das ganz schön zu Problemen führen. BrawlMaser 15:26, 25. Jun. 2010 (CEST) :An deiner Stelle würde ich keinen Krieg führen, welcher sich nicht zu gewinnen lohnt. Gruß, – [[Benutzer:Clone Commander Keller|'CC Keller']] 37px|link=Benutzer Diskussion:Clone Commander Keller 16:03, 25. Jun. 2010 (CEST) ::Wenn man Bilder unter PD stellt, die geschützt sind, ist das kein Kavaliersdelikt, das kann rechtliche Konsequenzen haben. Ganz nebenbei, wieso holts du Bilder von der Wookieepedia, wenn du nicht weisst, aus was für einer Quelle sie kommen? Wenn man ein Bild hochlädt, muss man kontrollieren, ob es wirklich aus der Quelle kommt. Das scheinst du nicht getan zu haben, da du selbst sagst, dass du nicht weisst, wo es herkommt. Pandora Diskussion 17:38, 25. Jun. 2010 (CEST) :::Hi, Pandora. Ich habe vorher nachgefragt, ob ich das Bild auch hier in der JP hochladen darf. Man hat mir gesagt, dass ich es auf PD stellen kann. Gruß, – [[Benutzer:Clone Commander Keller|'CC Keller']] 37px|link=Benutzer Diskussion:Clone Commander Keller 18:06, 25. Jun. 2010 (CEST)